1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for executing menu in a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal thereof, configured for a user to conveniently select a menu in a case an external audio output device is connected.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To implement the complex functions in the multimedia player, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered in various attempts.
Concomitant with diversified function of the mobile terminal, the number of menus stored in the mobile terminal has increased, and as a result, demands are also on the increase for a user interface (UI) capable of conveniently and rapidly executing a desired menu.